The invention concerns a balancing device for vehicle wheels and the like, which can be used with particular advantage for balancing motorcycle wheels.
The balancing of unequal distribution of masses is effected, in vehicle wheels, by weights which are secured on the wheel rim. In order to determine the size of these weights and their arrangement, the wheels must be clamped in special balancing machines. But this is very cumbersome, since the wheels must be removed from the wheel axle. Particularly in motor cycles, this requires great energy and time expenditures, since in addition to the wheel fastening, the tachoshaft and other connections must be released. Frequently no suitable lifting device is available for the motorcycles, so that the wheels of a motorcycle are frequently not balanced, even though balancing is advisable.